Faramir's Lullaby
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: Faramir is haunted by nightmares and memories. Luckily he has a gentle Guardian Angel to sing him to sleep. Hint, hint…Boromir! Angst! Angst! Brotherly Love!


Faramir's Lullaby

**AN:** **A little different from my other "Lullaby" fics, but I hope you enjoy. I used the song "Lullaby for a Stormy Night". This takes place in the Houses of Healing after the fall of Osgiliath. THIS IS NOT A SLASH! I REPEAT; NOT A SLASH! Just brotherly love, and lots of it.**

**-Luv**

**P.S.: Review pretty please! No flames please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Faramir tossed and turned in his sleep. His nightmares haunted him. Voices would not get out of his head. Voices of his Father, with his constant insults and put downs, some were voices of his mother, and there was one, so faint and far away…that was Boromir's. He also had nightmares of his own demise, as well as his brother's.

_Faramir watched in horror as the humungous Uruk-Hai notched in arrow and shot it. He watched as it was lodged into his elder brother's chest. "BOROMIR!" he tried to scream, but nothing came out, his voice was silent. Boromir continued fighting though, not giving up. The orc notched another arrow. It embedded itself into Boromir's chest. _

_"NO!" Faramir ran forward toward the orc, his sword drawn ready to attack. He let out a battle cry and sped up, he was almost on him. He readied his sword, preparing to attack, but as he went to plunge the blade in the orc's heart, but he went right through the vile creature. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. He realized then he was invisible. He heard another cry of pain; Boromir had been pierced with another arrow. He managed to stand back up and got a look at his brother. He was kneeling to the ground, hunched over, and defeated, a broken war-horn at his knee. He bled from the corner of his mouth, and tears filled his eyes. Tears stung in Faramir's own eyes. He ran over to his brother, hollering in agony. He fell down beside his fatally wounded Boromir. He could not cradle him. He could offer no comfort. He could do nothing but scream and cry silently. He was invisible. He'd always been invisible…_

o0o

Faramir lurched off his pillow, panting, in cold sweat and tears. He was also overcome with physical pain in his abdomen and torso area, but it was nothing compared to his emotional pain. He sat in silence, staring blankly, straight ahead, listening to the thunder and rain outside, then he pulled up his knees and buried his arms and face into them, and started to cry, attempting to chase away his pain. For a long while he just stayed there. Then, he felt sudden warmth, a presence beside him and a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Faramir sat up and turned his head, before him he saw a figure. He found himself looking into a familiar face, one that he had only just seen, twisted in pain, hurt and defeat, one that was pale and dying, but this face, although it was the same…it was different. It was beautiful, young and solemn, the face of an angel…literally…and it was hauntingly familiar…it was Boromir. For a long while Faramir could do nothing but stare in him... then, he flew forward and threw his arms around him, embraced him, and began to cry all over again, into the angel Boromir's shoulder. Boromir hugged back tightly, but gently and pressed his cheek into Faramir's. His brother was trembling and sobbing, making small animal noises while the angel rubbed his back gently, "Shhh, shh, it's alright, I'm here, Bormir's here." He soothed. When that didn't work, he sat on the bed and cradled his brother like a young child; he began to rock him like a mother would a baby. He brushed some hair out of his face and began to sing to him;

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning…._

Angel Boromir trailed off and his voice faded. His little brother was pressed against his chest, asleep, breathing slowly and deeply. He gently laid him down on the pillow and pulled the bedcovers over his sleeping form. He stepped back and gazed into his face, it was at complete peace. Boromir kissed his temple and murmured, "We'll meet again someday, little brother." Then he walked out the door and closed it softly behind him.


End file.
